far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 581 - Scrub Tub
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #581 - Scrub Tub is the five-hundred eighty-first episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the ninety-first episode of Season 6. Video Overview Launch Alert Kurt heads westward with Wolfie, briefly explaining why he blocks up his Hidey Holes. He sees a Creeper and runs the other way, and says that the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $31,393.47. At 4:43 PM EST time on Saturday, SpaceX is launching a Dragon 9 rocket to the International Space Station. They will also try to land the first stage back on the barge.Kurt reads a suggestion to sing 'No Scrubs' by TLC. Question: What would your most useless superpower choice be? What I mean by useless is that while it would be neat or flashy, you couldn't exactly become a superhero with it. A good example would be to choose whether or not you could understand the language being spoken, not only could you understand languages that you know but if somebody was being annoying you could make it so that you don't understand them. Weird question, I know, but I like it weird Kurt chooses being able to quickly fold laundry, it would be convenient to only him. Question: What's the most fun you've ever had in the snow? When I lived in the Chicagoland area I shoveled my driveway and made a fort Kurt made quite a few forts in Chicago, and wonders when the last time he saw snow was, probably when he moved to Phoenix. He can see snow in the distance but he's not in it. Question: If you could redesign one room in your home and cost wasn't a concern, what would it be? What would you improve? A living room with a fireplace, with new furniture, a big tv? A kitchen with fancy appliances and finishes? Make a bathroom spa with features to relax in? He would redesign his constantly cluttered office, especially with two blank shelves. Question: What is your opinion of bourbon, I've heard that it's become popular similar to whiskey? The big misconception here is that bourbon is a type of whiskey as whiskey is very general. He talks about the resurgence of some different alcoholic drinks in America. Question: Would you be interested in playing Firewatch, it's an exploration game with a nice story? Maybe it did fare under you radar It seems interesting to Kurt, it was very anticipated and now you don't really hear about it. Kurt thinks a multiplayer may be released, there's also the gamed The Long Dark that interests him. Question: I know you back-up FLoB every episode, how often do you back up your other series? And how often do you back up your raw produced videos or do you trust YouTube to save them? He backed up his Minecraft saves, and also Kerbal Space Program before it was integrated with Steam. Kurt wonders if he should be backing up other games. Kurt thinks that a lot of his series could be lost and it would not really have much effect on his channel or anything. He just backs up Far Lands or Bust. He also has MindCrack Ultra Hardcore seasons saved in the archive. Trivia * The end slate links to a Mindcrack UHC 23 - Part 1 - Setting Up The Trap and Minecrack HUC - Episode 001 - "What Is That Noise?".